Although research and development work on vehicle drive trains has gone on for several years, a problem of recent identification is the tendency of the mechanical drive train to respond to step function torque inputs in a low frequency oscillatory fashion. This response is due to the torsional compliance of the drive shaft or shafts and the tires which are mounted on the traction wheels of the vehicle. In combination, the components of the drive train exhibit sufficient "wind-up" and resonant capability as to produce an objectionable oscillatory response under some vehicle start-up, low speed, and gear shift conditions.